


And After, in the Shower

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More Sex as Aftercare, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Shower Sex, discussion of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean doesn't really know how to sit still, even when he probably should. Baron is more than willing to help wear him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This scene picks up immediately at the end of "The First Time on a Bed". You probably want to read that first.  
> 2) Thank you again for the kind and enthusiastic comments. You all rock!  
> (Warnings as usual for derogatory language, even though it's consensual and affectionate in this case.)

"If you're gonna let me play rough, I can at least try to do it right." Baron murmurs into Dean’s skin. He never planned to be in this kind of negotiations or relationship with Dean, but it feels more certain the more they discuss it. Baron takes Dean's phone and sets it aside before he twists to scoop Dean up and into his lap. "You're both really ok with this, huh? I didn't.... I've never seen that before."

"Yeah, it's pretty rare... but at the same time, I wouldn't have started teasing you if it wasn't ok with both of us." Dean does his best to explain even when Baron is doing very well at distracting him. "Hmmmm, you're so good to me. I should give you a reward." He purrs as his hands slide down to tease over Baron's cock.

Baron groans, catching Dean's wrist to stop him for just a moment. "Don't lie... you flirt with everyone in that ring and just see what happens." He releases Dean's wrist and leans in to nip at his throat. "You're too fucking gorgeous for your own good."

"I flirt with everyone..." Dean replies with a shrug as he offers up more of his throat for Baron's biting kisses. "But nowadays I only sleep with people who really get under my skin and that the big dog approves of." He explains as his fingers wrap around the girth of Baron's cock to start stroking it back to hardness.

Baron groans and arches, biting harder at Dean's neck, near his hairline where it can be hidden. "You didn't even know 'under your skin' I wanted to get." He teases. "Fuck, you really want to try to get me off again? It's been less than an hour..."

"I mean, do you want me to stop?" Dean asks playfully as he purposely slows his hand down in its stroking. "Hmmmm we could just head to bed, if you want. Go to sleep like responsible adults? I'll let you be the big spoon."

"Brat." Baron snarls a little, hips flexing to try to get more stimulation even as he pulls Dean in closer to try to settle him down. "Should fuck you again dry just for teasing." His voice drops low and teasing as he kisses along Dean's throat. "Bet you're still open enough for it."

"You should at least use a little spit but you're not wrong." Dean throws right back as he rolls his hips and picks up the pace again with his hand. "Don't you want to fuck me again or should I suck you off?"

Baron groans, dropping his hand to stroke Dean's cock teasingly slow. "If you have this much energy we should shower. Then I'll decide how I want you." He tugs Dean's hand away from his own cock and uses his grip on Dean's wrist to tug him off the bed and toward the bathroom. He pauses briefly to pick up waterproof lube and another condom, making a mental note that he will be needing more of both.

Dean laughs as Baron drags him into the bathroom. "Are we going to get dirty while we get clean?" Dean asks when he sees Baron grab the condom and lube. "You know shower sex is fun and also leads to more household accidents than people using the oven. How thrilling!" Dean rambles as Baron gets the water going.

"Ok, I'm starting to see the potential of a gag on you, pretty boy." Baron says, though it's more teasing than an actual threat. He sets the supplies down on the edge of the tub and tugs Dean in under the water with him, kissing the man silent for a moment. "Think I can get you off a third time tonight, little one?" He purrs, sliding up against Dean's back.

Dean reaches back and runs his fingers in to Baron's long hair to pull and tug at it playfully. "Hmmmm well, I never say no to cumming. That would go against all my morals." He teases as he grinds his hips back against Baron's cock.

Baron chuckles, slicking his hands with soap and working them down Dean's toned chest. "You have morals? This I _have_ to hear." He decides to let Dean ramble as his fingers keep teasing over his nipples before working lower to smooth the remains of their cum off Dean's skin before finally wrapping his hand around Dean's erection to stroke slowly.

"Fuck, your hands are distracting." Dean moans. He bites his lower lip and is torn between thrusting into Baron's hand and teasing Baron by rubbing his ass against Baron's cock. "Fuck. Well first of all you should never say no to cumming when offered. Also accept every challenge. Pain makes pleasure better." Dean rambles.

Baron smirks, and nips a small bruise against the back of Dean's shoulder where it might pass as a fighting mark. "I like your morals." He slides to his knees behind Dean, stabilizing the man with his hands at Dean's hips. He spreads Dean open to let the water trickle over his entrance before he licks teasingly across it as well.

Dean moans and braces himself against the shower wall as Baron begins to eat him out. "Fuck, you're too damn good at that. Fuck. If I was a girl I'd be fucking dripping for you already." He babbles filthily.

"Taking you apart is more fun than most girls," Baron growls teasingly, breath hot across Dean's entrance before he returns to working the man open on his tongue. Baron takes his time to work Dean open anyway, letting his hands wander down Dean's legs to finish cleaning his skin, pressing into every little bruise he can find just to hear Dean gasp.

Dean grumbles and groans in pleasure at the careful presses Baron makes to his bruises and the teasing pleasure of Baron's tongue. He slaps the title wall a few times when his knees tremble, "Fuck, I'm hard already. Want your cock..."

Baron smirks, moving his mouth to the curve of Dean's hip to suck a dark bruise into the skin. "Still too easy, pretty boy." He purrs, "Thought you were more of a challenge." He grabs the condom and rolls it on before he slicks his fingers, pressing two into Dean to test him.

"The hard part was getting your attention. Now I just get to reap the benefits of our loose moral compasses." Dean replies with a groan as hi back arches and he flexes his body around the fingers. "It's only been a few minutes... I'm good still." He moans, spreading his legs a little and pressing his hips back. 

Corbin nods and standing, pressing up against Dean's back. "I know you are, little slut. But you're still a shiny new toy for me, and I try not to break new things." He slicks himself quickly and lines up to press into Dean, the extra lube letting him slide in smoothly.

Dean sighs in relief when Baron presses into him in one slow push. he reaches back to grab at Baron's hair once more and to tug him closer. "I'm really more like a puppy. You have to wear me out before I'll let you sleep." He teases but his words are shallow and breathy as Baron starts to thrust in and out of him. 

Baron chuckles, groaning as Dean's fingers sink into his hair. "Mmm, I do like a challenge." He slides one arm around Dean's waist and brings his other hand up to splay at Dean’s throat. "You think the two of us could wear you out?" He asks roughly against Dean's neck. "Me and Roman? Take you apart until there's nothing left..." He's mostly rambling as he lets his pace ramp up.

Dean's eyes nearly roll back in his head at the idea of both Roman and Baron dominating him. "Oh Fuck, yeah. You've never seen me sink that low into sub space though. Hmmm, damn. Do you think you could handle me being even more submissive?" Dean teases back because the idea of both giant men fucking him makes his dick leak copiously. 

Dean's full body shudder is delicious and Baron thrusts into him with a little more force. "I can handle more than you think, pretty boy." Since Dean mentioned it, the image has been echoing in his mind and he's not sure how to deal with it. "I wanna see how deep you can go. Maybe show Roman how good you look when you watch yourself in a mirror." He trusts Dean's arms to support them, one hand dropping to stroke Dean's cock as his other tightens slightly at the man's throat.

The constriction on his windpipe makes Dean clench his hands into fists and he takes in a large breath to let it sit in his lungs long enough to make him dizzy and to make the pleasure of being fucked and jerked off wash over him. "Pl-please Alpha can I cum? Please let me cum..." He gasps out when the pleasure starts to overtake him. 

"Not yet." Baron growls lowly, grinning against the back of Dean's neck when the smaller man whimpers at the denial. "Me first." He doesn't stop the movement of his hand as his pace increases. "You can wait, pup, I know you can. So close, gonna fill you up pretty little thing- fuck!" His fingers clench around Dean as he topples over the edge, still deep in Dean as he cums. He manages to keep his hand moving as he mouths at Dean's skin.

"Now, Dean. Cum for your Alpha." He grits out when he realizes Dean is still trying to control himself.

Waiting until Baron let's him cum is pure torture. Dean's whole body shakes and trembles. By the time he actually gets to cum, Dean's not even sure he understands what's happening. It's weird not feeling the rush of cum bare inside him and the latex feeling of the condom is something he isn't used to anymore since being with Roman. "Mmmm thank you for letting me cum, Alpha." He purrs lazily as the shower already begins washing away his mess.

"Mmm, so good, little slut. Knew you could do it." Baron keeps both of them standing until he comes back to himself enough to pull out, still supporting Dean as he strips the condom off and takes a moment to rinse them both off before he turns off the water and gets them both out of the bath, one arm still snug around Dean's waist to keep him close.

It takes three towels to get them both mostly dry and into some form of pajamas. Baron has to bat Dean’s hands away from trying to start anything else, but it feels oddly easy to settle Dean into his bed. When he gets the lights off and slides into bed, wrapping his arms around Dean and closing his eyes in the darkness feels better than it has any right to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set several weeks before WrestleMania, with the view that Dean and Baron's feud was mostly them just enjoying themselves flirting on TV. (Which really, I feel is pretty accurate). I hope to get one more scene posted soon that we started writing before Mania and the Superstar Shakeup.


End file.
